Ninja of the Caribbean
by husband-of-shizune
Summary: From Writer "Dario" comes this thrilling, high seas adventure. Naurto as Jack, Sasuke as Will, and Sakura as Elizabeth. A Ninja's life for me.
1. Prologue

**In a time, there were Shinobi, Ninja who did not sell there skills to buyers for the sake of their village, but Voyages on the high seas. In an age when the world moved to the coasts and took to the ocean, the Ninja followed. Now they are scavengers who fight not for the highest bidder, but for themselves and for each other. They were Pirates.**


	2. Eight Years Ago

Fog. It was everywhere. You could see nothing, not even the ocean you were on. It almost seemed unnatural. In all the quiet, suddenly, a voice was heard, that of a little girl, about twelve. She sung. She sung of Pirates.

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho,_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink u-!_

"Quiet, missy," said a tall, white, spiky haired man, "Cursed Ninja sail these waters. You don't want bring them down on us, do ya?"

"Master Jiraiya, that will do." Said a tall man in the typical green attire of a Konoha sailor. A decorated officer.

"She was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates and Ninja with us mired in this unnatural fog," Jiraiya said in his very weak defense, "Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," the officer said, "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant," Jaraiya said, then he began to mutter, "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a miniature one."

More than done with Master Jiraiya, the young girl turned to the officer, whom she now noticed was not even twenty years of age, "I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a Ninja."

"Think again Miss Haruno," the officer said, straightening his green trench coat, covered in medals of valor. "Vile and dissolute creatures, all of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a ninja headband does get what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."

Not understanding, the girl looked over to Jiraiya, who responded by using his long pony-tail to create a make-shift noose.

At the sight of the girls reaction, a middle aged man walked to the officer, "Lieutenant Lee, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Haruno." Said Lieutenant Lee as he began to make his way back to the other parts of the ship.

"Actually, father, I find it all fascinating." Sakura said in Lee's defense.

"Yes, that's what concerns me." Said he father before returning to his quarters.

Sakura turned back to look ahead at the grey nothingness, when she realized that the fog had lightened just enough to let her see the water beneath the ship. She gazed at it, wondering how the crew knew where they were going. when suddenly, she saw something floating in the water. An Umbrella? Out here in the middle of God knows where? Then she looked out farther and saw a little piece of wreckage with something on it. Or someone.

"Look, a boy! There's a boy in the water!" She shouted to the near by crew.

Lee hopped on the rail for a better look and suddenly shouted, "Man overboard! Man the ropes, fetch a hook!"

The crew suddenly changed their formerly dull pace and did as their superior told them.

"Haul him aboard." Lee told his crew.

Captain Guy suddenly came forward and watched, but remained quiet, impressed by his lieutenant's leadership. _I may just recommend him for Captainship. _He thought.

As the boy was lifted aboard, Lt. Lee knelt down and checked his pulse. "He is still breathing." He said.

Jiraiya, who was not focusing on the boy as he would live, looked ahead of the vessel and whispered, "Mary, Mother of God." Most of the crew looked up at him and then followed his gaze until they all thought the same thing. They all saw a ship, burning and sinking at the same this. It looked to be a merciless disaster. The girl, however, did not look away from this other twelve year old.

"What happened here?" asked the Governor. Only now did the young Miss Haruno turn and see the flaming wreckage.

"It was most likely the power magazine," Lt. Lee answered, "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good that did them," Said a very stern Jiraiya, masking his fear with firmness, "Everyone's thinking it, so I'll just say it. Ninja."

"No, no," said the Governor, attempting and failing to mask his fear like Jaraiya. "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

The daughter of the Governor returned her focus on the boy, who wore a dark blue shirt with a high collar. She became completely un aware of the commotion around her.

"Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Lt Lee ordered.

A sailor picked up the unconscious boy to make room for the boats. Governor Haruno then spoke to his daughter. "Sakura, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." She obeyed.

As a group of men rowed to the remains of the ship looking for survivors, Sakura found herself staring at the boy before her. As if on impulse, she brushed his wet hair out of his face, to which he reacted by grabbing her hand in a vice like grip. He gasped and began to breathe heavily.

"It's okay," Sakura said, "My name's Sakura Haruno."

After a few seconds, the boy finally stuttered out, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm watching over you, Sasuke." With that, Sasuke fell back out of consciousness.

She only now noticed a chain around his neck. She took it out of his shirt and saw the gold medallion. It was a clockwise circle, the universal symbol of the Shinobi. "You're a ninja."

"Has he said anything?" The Lieutenant asked from behind her. Startled, she hid the medallion behind her back and said, "His name's Sasuke Uchiha. T-That's all I found out.

Lt. Lee nodded, looked at his men, then said, "Take him below."

No other survivors were found.

As they made their way, Sakura glanced astern, unable to get back to the bow because of the commotion. She look at the medallion and then out, back to where the other ship had just sunk. but she saw something else. Yet another ship, sailing the opposite direction as they, but this one was different. It was completely black, even the sails, which were torn. It looked haunting, the very sight made you feel cold. She closed her eyes thinking it was just a mirage or a dream. And then she opened them.


	3. I had a dream about you

She was in her dark room, in her queen size bed, in her nightgown. She was twenty years old and it had been eight years since that day. She remembered it, the day she met Sasuke. The day she saw that haunting shadow. The day she found a Ninja Medallion, which was now hidden in her night stand. She had kept it there since she arrived at Port Ouritsu. And now, she wanted to look at it, she _needed _to look at it.

There it was, dusty and forgotten. She looked at it, but now she wanted to put it on, just to see how well gold matched he unique pink hair. It did look good. When…

Knock, knock, knock.

Her father called, "Sakura? Are you alright?" Sakura scrambled to find her robe, descent as she was for her dad, she new that there would be maids entering as well. She hated maids. Always sticking their noses into her business. Their constant insecurity was just annoying. "Are you decent?"

"Yes," She said, closing her robe and hiding her medallion. "Yes?"

"Still abed at this hour?" Her father, the Governor, said as he entered, followed by two maids. The maids quickly opened the curtains letting the late morning sunlight in. Sakura could not help but squint at the harsh sunlight. _Damn Maids,_ she thought. "It's a beautiful day." Her father said.

It truly was. From her window, he had a view of the tropical island and the town of Port Ouritsu below. Not a cloud in the sky, which while meaning nice, it also meant hot.

"I have something for you." Governor Haruno said to his daughter. He took the lid off of a nearby box one of the maids was carrying. She looked inside to find a pink kimono.

"Oh, it's beautiful." She said in honest awe. "What's the occasion?"

Her father looked jokingly offended, then said, "Does a father need an occasion to spoil his only child? Go on." He motioned the maids to follow her and, to Sakura's great dismay, help her dress.

"Actually, I, um…, her father finally said, "I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" Came a voice from behind the curtain.

"Captain Lee's promotion ceremony." The governor elaborated.

"I knew it." Sakura said peering out.

"Commodore Lee, as he's about to become." The governor said proudly. Rock Lee was a good soldier and had served Port Ouritsu for eight years. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know."

Sakura gasped from the tightness of the waistband. _Damn Maids, _she thought.

"Sakura? How's it coming?" Her father asked.

"It's difficult to say." She replied strainly.

Catching the questionable opinion, her father replied, "I'm told it's the latest fashion in shufugakure."

"Well, women in shufugakure must have learnt how to not breathe [Gaps]. She said impatiently, fed up with these maids.

"Lord Haruno, you have a visitor." The butler said entering and then exiting.

* * *

Downstairs, there was this visitor, a Blacksmith apprentice, onyx eyes and black hair, carrying with him, a box. He waited patiently until the Governor came down.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha. Good to see you again." Said the governor as he descended the stairs.

"Good day sir." Said the boy as he laid the box on the table. "I have your order." He opened the box to reveal a new katana. Sasuke handed it to the governor and elaborated on it's work. "The blade steel was folded twice as many times as regulation. The cutting power is the finest and the handle in covered with silk strands."

"Impressive, very impressive. Commodore Lee's going to be very pleased with this." The governor said as he sheathed the blade. "Do pass my compliments on to your master."

Sasuke flashed disappointment. He made the blade, not his lazy mentor, but he can't say so. "I shall. A craftman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Suddenly, a vision of pink came down the stairs, Sakura in her matching kimono.

"Oh, Sakura, you look absolutely stunning." Said her father

"Sasuke," Sakura said, paying no attention to the compliment from her father, "It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" asked Sasuke.

Governor Haruno looked at his daughter in nervous disapproval, "Is that entirely proper for you-"

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" asked Sakura.

"How could I forget, Miss Haruno?" Sasuke politely replied.

"Sasuke, how many times must I ask you to call me Sakura?"

"At least once more, Miss Haruno, as always." Sasuke said in reply.

"There, see?" Sakura's father cut in, "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going."

Sakura couldn't help but be a little upset, "Good day, Mr. Uchiha."

"Come along," said the governor to his daughter and two servants.

"Good day," Sasuke called after them as he followed out of the mansion, "Sakura." He said, mostly to himself, but Sakura managed to hear it as she looked back before being drawn away in her fathers carriage.

* * *

**It should be noted that I don't know a thing about Japanese tradition. My items of clothing are either in english or the most common name I know. Don't judge me, I took Spanish.**


	4. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

On a mast, out on the ocean making his way to Port Ouritsu, there was a man standing. He was mid height, wore an orange trench coat with a black flame design over a matching orange jump suit. On his belt, he carried his black katana and a single kunai knife. Everything seemed to match, accept for the hat on his head. In contract to his orange and black outfit, on his head, he wore a red and white hat with the Kanji for 'Fire' on the front. It looked like the hat of a village leader, save for the lack of cloth that would drape down the sides and back. His face was unique for these parts of the world. Blue eyes and blond hair were rare enough, but this man also had six whisker like markings, three on each cheek and a pendant of the Kanji for 'Oil' hung in front of his right ear.

As he looked down, he saw that made him slide down the mast into a…puddle of water. _What a time for a leak. At least I'm near a port. _He got to quick work on his twenty foot boat, picking up a bucket and bailing out the water.

He had only flushed out one bucket when something caught his eye. There stood three skeletons on nooses, hanging to feed the gulls. He removed his hat as a sign of respect then looked closer. Each had his own headband. Two bore a leaf with the third bearing the cloud symbol. These people new nothing of the importance of the headband's marks, only that ninja wore them. Next to the three was a sign that started, **"Ninja, ye be warned."** The man shrugged and continued into port.

As he passed by the civilians, they all stared at him in a look he could not read. _What? I have good reason to be up here._ He was back on the top mast of his pathetic boat, but only because anything lower was already underwater. The ship landed perfectly next to the dock, allowing him to step on to it from the mast.

As he walked, he pasted a man with a small boy, who turned around and said, "Hold up, there, you." The man stopped and turned around facing the other who continued. "It's a ryu to tie up you boat at the dock. And I shall need to know your name."

The sailor took a look at the crows nest, the only visible part of the boat, stuck a hand in his pouch, then replied. "What do you say to three ryu, and we forget the name."

You see, in those days, ryu went a lot farther, so to be fair, this was a good chance. "Welcome to Port Ouritsu, 'Mr. Smith.'"

'Mr. Smith' reacted by placing his hands together in a Hitsuji and bowed. Then, when the Dock Owner's back was turned, 'Smith' took a small purse from the nearby desk, which contained exactly three ryu.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the fort, fifty guards march in their green regalia for the promotion of their new Commodore. Sakura could be seen very uncomfortable from the combination of the hot sun and the tight waistband. She would have liked to have stayed home today.

The troop split, covering each side of the isle, then, at the words of, "Present arms!" brought their wakizashis out and up, making a bladed archway for the now present Ct. Lee.

As the Ct. made his way down the isle, Sakura seemed to feel more uncomfortable. The ninja medallion she still was wearing seemed to be getting heavier.

The Ct. unsheathed his own wakizashi and placed it at the table beside him. He was then present with a new sword, a much larger katana, a weapon reserved only for high ranks. After trying its mobility, he presented himself to Governor Haruno, who thus made him Commodore.

* * *

'Smith' looked out to his target. A small ship, small enough to sail with only one man aboard. He made his way to the dock only to be stopped by two guards. Both wore a blue uniform with a green vest, the typical attire of low class officers. One wore a ninjato on his back, with a sickly look on his face, while the other seemed to be in much better health, with a senbon in his mouth.

"This dock is off limits to civilian." Said the man with the senbon.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know." 'Smith' apologized, then, test their brains, he said. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately."

'Smith' then attempted to walk past them onto the ship, only to be blocked by these blockheads. _Well, at least they know how to tie their own shoes. _"Apparently, there's some sort of high toned, uptight, assembly up at the fort, right? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not get an invitation?"

"Someone [cough] has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," said the other.

_Damn, flattery got me nowhere…maybe if…,_ "It's a fine goal to be sure. But it seems to me that a ship like that," He pointed to a much larger and grander ship, "makes this one here a bit insignificant, really."

"Oh, the _Ookii_ is the power in these waters, true enough. [cough] But there's no ship that can match the _Yougekiki _for speed." Replied the sick guard.

_For the love of…man, these guys are smarter then they look._ "I've heard of one. Supposed to be very fast, near uncatchable: the _Black Pearl._"

"Ha!" the man with the senbon said. "There's no real ship that can match the _Yougekiki._"

"_Black Pearl _is a real ship," the other replied, focusing on his fellow guard.

"No. No it's not." the first retorted.

"Yes it is, I've seen it. [cough]," said the second.

The guard turned to focus solely on his partner. "You've seen it? You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I [cough] have, Genma."

With the guards focusing on each other, 'Smith' took the opportunity and slipped away.

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil…that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

" 'No.'"

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh," the one with the senbon said sarcastically, "And no ship could possibly have black sails unless it was crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl._ Is that what your saying, Hayate?"

"[cough] No."

"Like I said, there's no real ship that can match the _Yougekiki._" Said Genma, ending the subject.

They both turned back to find the civilian gone. On instinct, they both looked up to the ship, and sure enough, a man in orange was a the helm, imitating a captain.

"Hey!" Hayate shouted running onto the ship.

"You!" Genma followed.

"Get way from there," Hayate said as he took out his wakizashi.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there." Genma followed taking out a Kunai.

Naruto was very calm, "I'm sorry, it's just- it's such a pretty boat…ship."

"What's your name?" Hayate demanded.

"Smith, or Smithy, if you like." The sailor replied. _Wow, that name is really stupid. Why did 'Naruto' have to be such a rare name._

"What's your purpose in Port Ouritsu, Mr. Smith?" Genma demanded.

"And no lies." Hayate added.

"Alright, then," Naruto said coming closer. "I confess. It is my intention to commandeer on of these ships, pick up a crew in Kamegakure, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."

"J-I said no lies." Hayate said.

"I think he's telling the truth." Genma whispered.

"If that was the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Hayate retorted.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even when he told it to you.


	5. CAPTAIN Naruto Uzumaki

**Before I continue, I would like to apologize for the two week hiatus. Being at your grandparents with no Internet SUCKS! Now I am back and at full speed Enjoy.**

* * *

Up at the fort, the ceremony was complete, followed immediately by a reception. Slow music played as people talked about the latest news, from politics in the motherland to local stories on resent attacks on other ports.

Newly appointed Commodore Lee approached the very uncomfortable Sakura, "My I have a moment?"

Unable to even speak, Sakura could only nod.

As they stepped out to the balcony which overlooked the water, Sakura desperately tried to get some wind as she stepped to the edge.

The Commodore stepped beside her, "You look lovely, Sakura" He said, to which she nodded, strained. "I do apologize if I seem up front, but I must speak my mind." He paused, "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved: A marriage to a fine, youthful woman." Sakura could barely focus, but got the message. She couldn't take it anymore. "You have become a fine woman, Sakura."

"I can't breathe." She was able to get out before her vision became hazy.

"Yes," Lee looked away, "I am a bet nervous myself." He looked back to find Sakura gone. "Sakura?" He looked up, back to the main area, and then, covering all the bases, looked towards the sea below, where he saw a splash. "Sakura!"

As he was preparing to dive fifty feet below to save her, his Lieutenant, a tall blond man, shouted, "The rocks, sir, it's a miracle she missed them!"

* * *

Naruto, still under the name 'Smith', was telling stories of his many exploits to the guards he had just befriended . He had sailed ships since he left home at the age of twelve. He was young, but had much experience.

"…and then, they made me Hokage."

[Splash]

The three all looked to see the splash. Naruto knew instantly that the splash was about the size of a person. A shrieking shout "Sakura!" from above where the splash as confirmed his suspicions.

"Are you gonna save her?" He said as he leaned towards Genma.

"I can't swim."

Naruto looked to Hayate, who just stared back. Rolling his eyes, he took off his hat. "Pride of the Feudal Lord's Navy you are," Naruto said with sarcasm. He handed his hat to Genma, followed by his trench coat. He then handed Hayate his weapons and orange jacket. "DO NOT lose these," He said before a graceful dive into the sea.

He swam his way towards the sinking girl. As he did, above the water, the wind changed and became strong and the medallion on Sakura's neck became exposed to the water.

Naruto made his way to her and dragged he up to the surface. When he reached air, he found himself being pulled back down. He then realized that this girls many layers were pulling her to the bottom. He shed her of the coat she wore and continued his way back to the two guards.

He surfaced and climbed the deck to the top. He then laid the girl on the floor with the help to the scrambling navy men. "She's not breathing," Genma said with an unusual amount of panic in his voice.

"Move," said Naruto.

Naruto took out his kunai and cut though the tight obi. Immediately, the girl came to. Naruto passed the torn obi to Hayate.

"I never would have thought of that." Genma said in his usual semi-monotone voice.

"Clearly you've never been to Kumagakure," Said Naruto.

Naruto looked at the girl's face, then down to her neck, following the chain to the medallion, with the Ninja's emblem in it. He looked at it, a look of fear in his eyes, and said, "Where did you get that?"

He never got his answer. He found a katana at his throat a second later. "On your feet." Said a man dressed in green and red, a ridicules hair cut, and eyebrows, really fat eyebrows. Naruto obliged with his hands up.

"Sakura. Are you alright." said a man who Naruto guessed was the frantic father. He looked at this man, dressed in the robes of a governor, including a more formal version of Naruto's own hat, as he put a blanket around his daughter.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Sakura.

The governor looked at this man in orange and black, then to Hayate, who was still holding the obi. He dropped it and pointed to the stranger. "Shoot him."

"Father."

"What?"

"Commodore," the girl now looked at the guy with the bad haircut. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Naruto gave a slight bow to the girl. He then turned to the apparent commodore, but remanded looking downwards. The Commodore sheathed his katana and stuck out his hand. "I believe thanks are in order."

_Wait a minute_. Thought Naruto,_ I am sure they bow, not handshake…I could be wrong._

Naruto returned the handshake, only to find himself pulled forward and his shirt pulled up, revealing a large burn on his stomach: a swirl meaning Ninja and eight lines around it symbolizing the severity of his crimes.

"Had a problem with the East Iwa Trading Company, did we, Ninja?" He looked up at the ninja's now visible face.

"Hang him," said the governor.

"Keep your kunai on him men, Deidara, get some cuffs." Seeing his cheeks, he recognized him. "Well, well, Naruto Uzumaki, isn't it?"

"_Captain_ Naruto Uzumaki, if you please." He replied.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain."

"Well, I kinda in the market." Naruto said with an embarrassed grin.

"He said he came to commandeer one," said Hayate.

"I told you he was telling the truth," spoke up Genma, "These are his, sir." Genma picked up the weapons belt.

Commodore Lee went through the weapons of this man. First the single kunai and pouch. "No additional kunai or shuriken." He came to the one item in the pouch. "A compass that doesn't point North." He then came to the katana, pulling it out to reveal a very well taken care of blade. "I would not have been surprised if it was made of wood."

Naruto was upset at the underestimation. The Commodore knew who he was just by looking but his resent comments were insulting.

The Commodore looked at Naruto, "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

_Wow, __that__ was insulting._

Naruto interjected. "But you have heard of me. That counts for something." Naruto's ridicules smile returned to him.

Commodore Lee then dragged Naruto down the dock, when Sakura spoke up. "Commodore, I really must protest."

Lieutenant Deidara appeared with the handcuffs. "Carefully, Lieutenant," said Lee.

As the Lieutenant put the handcuffs on the ninja, Sakura spoke up again. "Ninja or not, this man saved my life."

Lee turned to Sakura and softened his stern look, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of evil."

"But it's enough to condemn him," interjected Naruto.

Lee's stern look returned, "Indeed."

The Lieutenant secured the cuffs, then looked at the Commodore for further orders. It was enough time for Naruto to make his move, "Finally," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around the girls neck, turning an arrest into a hostage situation.

The soldiers took out their weapons, but Governor Haruno shouted, "No, don't shoot."

"I knew you'd warm up to me," said Naruto with a sadistic fox-like grin. "Commodore Lee, my weapons, please. And my hat."

Lee just stared, stunned that he let this happen.

"Commodore."

Lee turned to Genma and Hayate.

Naruto spoke to the girl. "Sakura, it is Sakura, isn't it?"

It's Miss Haruno," Sakura responded, trying to be brave despite her trembling.

"Miss Haruno, if you would be so kind," Naruto said, who's hands were preoccupied. "Come on, dear, we don't have all day." Sakura was handed his weapons and hat. Naruto took the kunai and let her turned around, "Now, if you would be so kind."

Sakura understood, first replacing his hat on his head, then attaching his belt.

"Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable," Sakura said, furious, but in no position to be insulting.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your live, you save mine, we're even."

Naruto then turned Sakura back around and brought his kunai to her throat. "Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Naruto Uzumaki."

With that, he pushed her into the crowd of soldiers and got a running start. He grabbed the nearest thing: a rope, he released the pull and was flung upwards to the top of a crane-like devise, meanwhile, sending a ship's cannon downwards, nearly hitting the soldiers.

Once he reached the top, another latch was released and he found himself spinning around on this crane. "Whaaaaaaa!"

"Now will you shoot him," the governor shouted.

"Open fire!" Commodore Lee said. The men started shooting arrows from their crossbows, none of which actually hit the escapee.

"Hey!" was heard from the swinging man.

Naruto found his way off of that crane and onto a post, using an attached rope to get down to the ground.

"On his heels!" Shouted the Commodore.

Naturally, the uniforms on the men made it impossible for them to keep up, but they still shot at him. Naruto was a natural sprinter, very fast. That coupled with the inaccuracy of the crossbows allowed him to get away unscaved and disappear into the town.

Commodore Lee turned to his Lieutenant, "Deidara, Mr. Uzumaki has an early morning appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."


	6. Have I threatened you before?

Soldiers were combing the streets, the civilians stood by, not knowing the situation, watching as the men marched down the streets. Was it a drill? Were they looking for something? Someone? "Search upstairs!" and "Look lively, men!" Came from here and there. As a battalion passed the local forge, movement was seen behind a statue. A man in orange and black, with a unique hat appeared, trying to make a brake for it. Ahead of him was a group of guards marching. Knowing that only one of them needed to look over to see him, he went though the nearest door, entering the forge, marked with a sign that read, "Kasshoku."

This was the perfect place to be relieved of the handcuffs Naruto was wearing. As he picked up a hammer, he heard something. He followed the sound to a man sleeping in a chair. Naruto did not want any problems, so he tested the man to see how deep a sleeper he was. Even shouting didn't budge him, so Naruto set to work.

Nothing seemed to work. He was getting frustrated as he knew eventually, soldiers would kick down the door and find him.

Then he saw a large gear shaft, tied to a donkey. He had an idea.

He branded the donkey with red hot iron, causing the donkey to work the gear shaft. He then hooked the chain up to the gear until it crossed another gear, braking the iron chain. He was free.

All of a sudden, the door began to open, so he quickly hid.

Sasuke entered, seeing the donkey on the frits, he stopped him. He then looked over to the old man in the chair, "Right where I left you." He then tossed his jacket aside got ready to return to work. Only, his hammer was on the anvil. "Not where I left you." It was then that he saw a red and white hat next to a kunai knife.

As he reached his hand out, a katana hit his hand. He looked up to be face to face with a blond man with a metal headband.

"You're the one their hunting," Sasuke said as he backed away, the blade still at his chest, "The ninja."

"You seem kinda familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Asked Naruto.

"I make a point in avoiding familiarity with ninja."

"Oh, well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you will excuse me."

As Naruto turned around to leave, Sasuke took out a katana and held it with good form.

"Do you think that's wise, teme? Crossing blades with a ninja?" Asked Naruto.

"You threatened Miss Haruno," said Sasuke.

Naruto brought his blade up. "Only a little."

And with that, the two engaged. Sasuke fought with form and professionalism, with both hands and great posture, while Naruto fought with a unique style, relying less on form and more on ends.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form," Naruto said, "But how's your footwork? If I step here…" Naruto made his way around Sasuke, who stepped in the same way, blades crossing. "Very good. Now I step again." He made his way around Sasuke, so his back was to the door. "See ya."

Naruto jumped up to the door when he found the katana Sasuke was just using inches from his face, stuck in the door. Naruto tried to without success pull the sword out, it was locking the door.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again, you are between me and my way out. And now," he took out his katana again, "You have no weapon."

Sasuke was a very resourceful individual, with a knowledge of everything in the forge, in a blink of an eye, he pulled out a red-hot katana, not even done being forged, and resumed his fighting stance.

The fighting continued. Naruto would hit Sasuke's sword out of his hand and he would grab another. Naruto, on the other hand, never let go of his sword.

"Who makes all these?" Asked Naruto

"I do. And I practice with them…three hours a day." Sasuke said in between swings.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate. Or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said woman…Your not a eunuch, are you?"

Sasuke got pissed. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a ninja, I can kill him!"

The fight continued, but not on the same level. They each took to the beams above. The fight ensued until Naruto finally lost his katana. To save himself, he drops to the ground, only to find Sasuke beat him down. Acting quickly, he took a nearby bag of dirt and emptied it on Sasuke, who was blinded. Naruto jumped to his weapons and took out the kunai.

When Sasuke regained his sight he took a nearby hammer, but found the ninja with a kunai in his hand.

"You cheated."

"Ninja."

Suddenly, the doors started banging. Naruto had been caught. Sasuke moved in front of the back door, blocking his only escape.

"Move away," Naruto desperately said.

"No."

"Pease move."

"No! I cannot just stand aside and let you escape."Naruto spun the kunai once, then took a throwing stance, "This knife was meant to kill one man, it is not meant for you." Glass shattered on Naruto's head, who fell to the floor. Behind him was the man who a moment ago, was asleep.

Just as Naruto hit the floor, the soldiers blasted the door, seeing an unconscious ninja, a dirty forge student, and the master with a broken sake bottle.

The troops surrounded the ninja as Commodore Lee entered the forge and addressed the older man.

"Excellent work, Mr. Kasshoku. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive.""Just doing my civic duty, sir." Said the older man.

Sasuke couldn't speak up despite him doing all the fighting, after all, Mr. Kasshoka did take him in.

Well, I trust you shall remember this as the day that Captain Naruto Uzumaki _almost _escaped." said the triumphant Commodore. "Take him away."


	7. That familiar sound

Darkness fell. And with it, a very thick fog. It seemed…unnatural.

In the jail, one cell had ten ninja, each desperate to get out, each after the same thing: The keys, held by a giant white dog. Some tempted him with bones, others with whistle sounds, but the dog didn't budge.

"You can keep doing that forever. The dog is never going to move." Said a voice in the cell next door. The lone man in that cell had his face mostly covered by his hat.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." Said one of the ninja.

The single man looked over and gave a smirk, now showing his eyes and marked cheeks. He then looked back to where he was looking before.

* * *

In the mansion of the governor, Sakura had already taken to her bed, while a brunette maid put a bed warmer under the mattress.

"There you go, Milady," she said, "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

"I did suspect Commodore Lee would propose, but I was not entirely prepared for it." said Sakura.

"I meant you being threatened by that ninja," the Maid stated, "Sounds terrifying."

"Oh," was all Sakura said. She had other things on her mind. Lee's proposal, plus the fact that she was a helpless hostage, as well as that she was being treated like a helpless, blind child after only falling into the water, "Yes, it was terrifying."

"But the Commodore did propose. Wow." said the maid, "That's a smart match, if it's not too bold to say so."

"It is a smart match," Sakura agreed, but not whole heartedly, "He's a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying."The maid sensed Sakura's lack of enthusiasm, "Well, that Sasuke Uchiha. He's a fine man, too."

Sakura sensed the intrusion of her personal feelings, "That_ is_ too bold, Ayame."

"I'm sorry," She replied, "It was not my place." With that she left, and Sakura returned to her reading.

Sakura did not feel like reading, though. She pulled out the medallion from her night gown and fingered it. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew out the lamp beside her bed. Why would there be wind inside a house?

* * *

In the forge, Sasuke was working hard to build a katana when a chill felt down his back. He was compelled to look outside. When he did, he had an eerie, yet familiar feeling. A feeling he felt eight years ago.

He looked down the street to see a cat walking down. He watched as it disappeared into the fog.

* * *

In the water outside of the Port, a shadow moved across. Silent. Dark. Unseen. It was the deep breath before the plunge.

* * *

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Asked Governor Haruno to Commodore Lee as they walked the fort wall.

"No, she has not."

"Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

"Bleak, sir," answered Lee, "Very bleak."

A small thud noise was heard in the distance.

"What's that?" Asked the governor, who had never heard such a sound. The Commodore on the other hand, could recognize it even if his ears were plugged.

"Cannon fire!" Lee shouted as he tackled the governor, who just missed being hit. Lee took control immediately. "Return fire!" He shouted as he got up.

* * *

The thud was heard again. In the jail adjacent to the fort, Naruto's eyes jerked open. "I know those guns."

Naruto got up and looked out his small window as he heard Commodore Lee shout orders. He looked out to see a black Ship of the Line with tattered sails of the same color. It alone had taken on Port Ouritsu.

"It's the _Pearl._"

The other ninja looked at him with a fearful expression.

"The_ Black Pearl?_" Said one of the ninja. "I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Naruto asked in a more friendly voice. "Then where do the stories come from?" He smirked

* * *

Cannons shot from the ship on all sides, hitting not only at the fort, but at the town as well. Indeed they did not care for survivors. No one civilian nor soldier knew what they wanted, the just knew their two options: Fight or run. And indeed, people ran.

Still, things worsened as Ninja made their way to shore. Though many were shadowy figures, some were indeed made out.

The apparent leader of the party was a tall man in a black bodysuit. He wore a hood with cat ears and red face makeup.

Another was a man who wore no shirt and covered his face in bandages. He carried a large sword, who's look alone was frightening. He was closely followed by a blue skinned man who wore a similar sword.

Lastly, two men came through, one with tattoos on his cheeks similar to fangs, and the other wore his hair like that of a pine apple. The look in his face was one of boredom.

These men terrorized the town and all of the inhabitants. It was all a game to them.

Sasuke was not soldier. He just did not want to die. He wanted to defend his town. He grabbed a katana and some shuriken he had made and went out the door. He turned to see a ninja chasing after a maid. Acting quickly he threw a kunai into the mans back, killing him. He then ran off to help other civilians.

As ninja killed all in their path, Sasuke fought them, one at a time.

At the fort, the men fought back with little victory. Commodore Lee became up beat as he usually is in battle as he barked out orders in an unusual way.

"Beat them back with the power you have. Use the power of youth to defeat them! Blast them at both ends, aim for the flashed!" The Commodore noticed the still present and very scared Haruno. "Governor, lock yourself in my office." The governor did not respond. "That is an order."


	8. Kyuusen

The slaughter raged on, The entire town was in flames. With no where else left, the ninja made their way to the governor's mansion. Sakura looked out her window and saw the band coming. She raced down to the front door when she heard knocking. The door man was walking to the door.

Sakura was scared, "Don't-!" Too late.

He opened the door to be greeted by a crowd of ninja. The man with fang tattoos was in front. "Ello, chum," He said in a mock accent. He then threw a shuriken which landed square on the door man's forehead.

Sakura let out a small scream before bolting upstairs, but the pineapple-haired ninja saw her and pointed up the stairs, "Up there, Kiba." He said to the ninja with the tattoos. They followed the pinkette upstairs as their fellow ninja looted the rest of the house.

As Sakura made it back to her rooms, Ayame took her by surprise. "Ms. Haruno. They've come to kidnap you!"

"What?""You're the governors daughter." Ayame pointed out. It made perfect sense. The governor can pay any price for his daughter.

The ninja were attempting to bang the door down. Sakura thought of Ayame as a friend, so she had to get her out of here.

"Listen," said Sakura, "They haven't seen you. Hide and the run to the fort the first chance you get." Ayame complied and hid. Sakura ran in the opposite direction as the ninja broke down the door.

The ninja known as Kiba spotted Sakura and pursued her. As he entered through a door leading to her bedroom, he was hit in the face by a bed warmer. Needless to say, it hurt.

Ayame used her chance to run out of the room unnoticed, then down the stairs and out the front door.

As Sakura took a swing at the other, unnamed ninja, who passively caught the handle of the warmer. Sakura surprised him by releasing the safety of the warmer, causing its scorching contents to fall and cover the ninja.

"Ah, what the- it burns!"

"Come on, Shikamaru!" said Kiba, seeing Sakura get a running start.

The two ninja pursued Sakura as she went back down the stairs attempting to make a run for the fort. One of them, Shikamaru, jumped down from the balcony to cut her off at the base of the stairs. As they cornered her, a cannon ball blasted through the house. Its path of travel hit a looting ninja, distracting Shikamaru'. Sakura used this opportunity to make another break for it.

She ran onto a room in the east wing and blocked the door. Going above her head, she saw a katana and wall display and reached up to grab it. Only it was fake and the handle was without a blade.

The two ninja broke through, and looked to find their prey gone and a window open. However, these ninja knew something, or sensed it. She was still here.

"We know you're here_, Kawaii_." Said Kiba.

" 'Kawaii?'" asked his sarcastic friend.

"Why not?" Kiba answered before continuing. "Come out and we promise we wont hurt you."

"Eh? Oh." Shikamaru whispered.

Kiba continued. "We will find you, Kawaii. You've got something of ours and it calls to us." He then noticed a corner of a rug was overturned, leading him to a closet. "The gold calls to us." He looked through the crack and found what he was looking for. "Hey, Kawaii."

The ninja burst open the doors with kunai in their hand.

"Kyuusen." She shouted

"What?"

"Kyuusen. I invoke the right of Kyuusen." Sakura cursed herself. She had a defense mechanism of using bigger words when she was nervous. "According to the Hougaku of the Shinobi set down by the ninja Hashirama and Tobirama, you have to take me to your captain."

"I know the Hougaku." said Kiba.

"If an adversary demands Kyuusen, you can do them no harm until the Kyuusen is complete."

"The Hougaku is too much of a drag!" Shikamaru said, taking a step forward.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain." Kiba said before smirking. "And she'll go, no problem. We must honor the Hougaku."

* * *

As the destruction of the town continued, Sasuke found himself fighting an opponent much to big. Next thing he knew, he was being held up by a giant hook.

"Say goodbye!" said his enemy.

A cannon ball suddenly hit the sign above them both. Sasuke managed to escape the hook and leap to the side as the sign impaled the ninja.

"Goodbye." Sasuke said before turning around and seeing Sakura being taken away by the ninja. He ran after them, wanting to do something, but he found himself stopped by …that same ninja that he threw a Shuriken into earlier. He followed the ninja's eyes to his own feet, where he saw a paper bomb. He stuck a kunai in it, deactivating it.

"Idiot."

"Out of my way, scum." said a voice behind him. Suddenly he felt pain in the back of his he, before his vision went dark.

* * *

Naruto watch the scene for his window. He then spotted a cannonball coming straight at him. He leapt to the floor. As the cannonball hit the wall, it created an escape for the other prisoners, while his wall remained intact. Again, not a good day.

As the other pirates left the cell to freedom, one looked back at Naruto, "My sympathies, friend. You have no luck at all." He then followed the others, leaving Naruto alone in the fort.

As the moon came out, Naruto thought he'd have a try at the big white beast of a dog with the keys. He picked up a bone and whistled.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me, now. It's just you and old Naruto. Come on." The dog got up and cautiously made his way toward Naruto's cell.

"Come on, that's a boy. Come on. Good boy. Come get the bone. That's a good boy, come on. A little closer. Just a little closer." The dog was inches away from his reach.

"That's it. That's it, doggy. Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy mutt."

A door slammed in the distance, frightening the dog. He ran of past Naruto to hide.

"No, no, no, no, no," pleaded Naruto, "I didn't mean it! I didn't-"

He then looked over and saw a soldier fall down the stairs and hit the ground. Dead, with a large slash on his chest. Following his tumbling body was the man with the large sword, trailed by the other, more shark then man ninja with a sword of equal size, his wrapped in bandages.

"This isn't the armory!" said the shark-man.

"Well, well." said the other, placing his sword on his back, "Look what we have here, Kisame. Captain Naruto Uzumaki." They walked up to his cell.

"Hn. The last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." He turned to his masked accomplice. "His luck hasn't improved much, right, Zabuza?"

"Hnhn.""Worry about your own luck, guys." Naruto intervened, "The deepest circle of hell is reserved of betrayers and mutineers." Zabuza grabbed his neck, revealing bones where his hand was not a second ago. "So there is a curse." said Naruto, "That's interesting.""You know nothing of hell." Zabuza said as he let go.

As they turned to leave, Naruto muttered to himself. "That's very interesting."


End file.
